A Summer of Memories
by XxArisxX
Summary: Being the youngest of the Fuji family is a hard job. Bringing your brother his lunches when he forgets in record time and then forced occasionally to play tennis so they could practice their skills. Yeah, that's Fuji Mimika's life. Fun isn't it? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**:: A Summer of Memories ::**

**Chapter One**

"Don't talk to strangers ok? If you need to ask for directions make sure to ask someone that's not suspicious looking."

"I know Kaa-san."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Wah, it's so big. I can't wait to go to school here with Shusuke-nii!" A ten year old girl chimed happily as she carried her brother's bento box. "I wonder where the tennis courts are…."

Quickly spotting a man wearing sunglasses, the young girl bounded cheerfully over to him. "Excuse me senpai, can you tell me where the tennis courts are?"

"Sure, I was just heading there too. I'll take you there." The young man smiled back.

As the two of them walked towards the tennis courts, the young man tried to make conversation with the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Kaa-san said I shouldn't give my names to strangers and it's always polite to give one's name before asking for other's name."

"Haha of course, where are my manners?" The young man chuckled amusingly, "I'm Yamato Yudai…"

"Aniki!" Yamato watched the girl run at an amazing speed and tackle her oblivious brother.

"That was really fast, Mimika-chan. Did you run here by yourself?" Shusuke patted his younger sister's head.

"Mmm, how long did I take this time?" She nodded and stared up at her brother with excitement.

"I think you beat your record again. This time," Shusuke took a second to glance down at his wrist watch that he had yet to take off for tennis practice. "Ten minutes."

"New record!" Mimika chimed as she handed her brother his lunch. "I hope your lunch isn't spilt; I was careful this time."

"Thank you Mimika-chan." Shusuke patted her head again.

"Now, now, that wasn't polite. You interrupted my sentence by running off." Yamato walked over to the two siblings and teased the youngest one.

"I'm sorry Yamato-san. Oh I didn't tell you my name yet either. I'm Fuji Mimika; it's nice to meet you." Mimika giggled.

"Ah I see. She's your younger sister?" Yamato turned to his kohai, Fuji Shusuke.

"Yes," Shusuke chuckled.

"How adorable."

"Thank you for bringing my lunch, Mimika-chan. Are you going to be ok going home by yourself?" Shusuke bent down slightly on his knees so he could talk more easily with his younger sister.

"Can I stay and watch you?"

Shusuke paused for a bit and glanced up at his captain for a sign of approval. "Sure, as long as she doesn't enter the tennis courts. The tennis courts these days are becoming more and more dangerous." Yamato laughed heartedly. "Haha~ maybe I'll even baby sit her for you. I've always wanted a younger sister."

"Alright, why don't you call mom to let her know you're staying with me."

"Ok!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Saa~ was I that boring to watch?" Shusuke chuckled as he shook his younger sister gently to wake her up.

"Aniki…" Mimika mumbled as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of her drowsiness.

"Come on, I'm done with my club activities; let's go home."

"Hai~"


	2. Chapter 2

**:: A Summer of Memories ::**

**Chapter Two**

"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you lost? Where's your mommy? Where's your home?" Oishi kept on fretting as the young girl stared up at him with a weird expression. "Ok, stay calm. It's alright."

_I am calm…you're the one that needs to calm down._

"Nah senpai, I'm ok. Here have a cookie; it'll make you feel better." Mimika reached into her little pouch and pulled out a cookie protected by a plastic bag.

"Eh?" Oishi stared at the cookie that was shoved in his face.

"There you are, Mimika-chan." Shusuke walked up to his young sister. "What are you doing to Oishi?"

"I was helping him calm down. He's all better now, I gave him a cookie."

"Saa~ since when does getting a cookie make you feel better." Shusuke laughed.

"Always."

Mimika's brother patted her head gently and smoothed down her messy hair. "Thanks for finding my little sister Oishi…"

"I'm not little!"

"She gets lost a lot." Shusuke ignored his sister and continued with his sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**:: A Summer of Memories ::**

**Chapter Three**

Mimika, now in the summer of her 5th grade "career," skipped happily to her brothers' school also known as her future junior high school to watch their tennis practice again. It had become a habit for her to sometimes come around noon on weekends to deliver her eldest brother's lunches and then during weekdays to visit right after school.

"Good morning, Yamato-senpai~"

"Good morning, Mimika-chan. You're early today," Yamato patted the young Fuji on her head affectionately.

"My club activities are done for the year, so I can come over early now and watch the whole practice."

"Is that so? Do you play tennis too?"

"Nope, I run track but sometimes I play tennis at home with Yuuta-nii and Shusuke-nii. I always lose though…"

With a soft chuckle, Yamato bent a little lower to whisper into the younger Fuji's ear, "I'll teach you a secret technique that even Tezuka will look shocked after encountering it."

"Ok!" Mimika chimed.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Somewhere…

Tezuka's nose twitched as he was forced to take a sharp inhale of air. _Achoo!_

"Nya~ bless you Tezuka." Eiji snickered at his strict friend, "Maybe someone cute is talking about you."

Tezuka shot his friend a sharp glare before resuming practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**:: A Summer of Memories ::**

**Chapter Four**

Mimika~

Break was almost over and I would finally be going to Seishun Gakuen.

"I'm going to the street tennis courts. Be back before noon!" I shouted at my brother who was tending to his flowers.

"No need to yell Mimi, I'm right here."

"Just making sure you'd hear." I giggled and sprinted off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gah!" I squeaked when I saw people laying scattered on the tennis courts, they were all out of breath, panting heavily.

"Oh another one came. You want to play a few games?" A boy wearing a white fila cap and a red sports shirt smirked at me.

"Are you fine with playing against me? I'm only a beginner." I questioned.

"You're a beginner huh? Then I'll teach you a few things."


End file.
